


The Scent of You

by flawedamythyst



Series: Don't Stop Believin' [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Plot Porn, Scent Marking, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: After Coulson and Nat leave, Clint and Bucky don't waste any time before fucking.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Don't Stop Believin' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084070
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	The Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



If you’d asked Clint a couple of weeks ago what he thought about the idea of meeting some guy and being told that he was Clint’s perfect romantic match that he should be spending the rest of his life with, Clint would have run a mile. The idea of being tied down to someone because of fate or destiny or whatever, of having to make a space in his life for a partner rather than just concentrating on his own shit and occasionally going out to a bar and finding a stranger to fuck, just, nope. No thank you.

Except, then he’d spent three days locked up in an abandoned basement with James, a week or so on the run with him, and then a couple more days holed up in a safehouse together.

So, yeah, Clint had been freaked out when Coulson told them about being mates, but it had also felt _right_. Of course James was more than just some guy Clint had decided to trust because he could smell his connection to Natasha. It wasn’t as if he’d ever wanted to spend every night curled up around Natasha, after all. He had wanted to keep her safe, but not in the all-consuming way that he did with James.

He’d brought James here to the safehouse he’d set up just for himself, and he hadn’t really thought twice about it. All he’d been able to think about was all the security systems he’d put in place that would be here to protect James, that he’d never told anyone exactly where it was, never even hinted at it existing to anyone other than Nat and Coulson. He’d never even come here without laying down a few false paths first, so no one should have the first idea where it was. He’d wanted James safe, and this was the best place for that.

Seemed like it was the best place to figure out what being mates meant for them, as well.

After Nat and Coulson had left, Clint had kinda intended to make them both some coffee to replace the ones that had gone cold earlier, so they could sit down and maybe talk about this would mean for them. 

Instead, they hadn’t made it further inside the house than the wall by the front door. Clint had James pressed up against it and was kissing him with all the emotions he’d been trying to ignore since he’d got his first proper scent of James, pressing their bodies together and tangling his hands in James’s hair. Yeah, maybe Clint had been a bit naive about thinking the talking was going to come first.

God, he could _smell_ James, smell how he belonged to Clint, how they fitted together. No wonder James had been confused about whether or not they were pack.

“James,” Clint murmured, not willing to stop kissing James for a second, but knowing they couldn’t stay here. “James, we need-” He paused to press his thigh between James’s legs, feeling the thick line of his cock and trying not to whine at just how good it felt, and how much better it would feel in Clint’s hand, mouth, ass. “We need to stop, or we need to go upstairs.”

James had his arms wrapped just as tightly around Clint, one smoothing over the line of Clint’s shoulder as the other dipped to cup around his ass, squeezing Clint’s hips even closer. “Sofa’s right there,” he said, between kisses.

Apparently stopping wasn’t happening, then.

The man made a good point about the sofa, but… James’s hand slid up Clint’s ass just high enough to push back down into his pants, the skin of his hand feeling hot and smooth against Clint’s ass cheek as he squeezed again. Clint lost his train of thought and groaned, pressing closer to James and wishing there was some way to just get past all their clothes without having to pull away to get them off.

James’s erection was even harder now, long and thick and fuck, Clint was practically salivating just thinking about it. His cock had looked incredible when it had been soft and his nudity just a necessary part of shifting between forms. The idea of Clint actually getting close to it while he was hard and aching and-

Lube. That was why they needed to go upstairs. Clint really needed lube to be a part of this.

“Lube,” he said, forcing himself away from James’s mouth far enough to add a full sentence. “I want you to fuck me, James, please say you want that too. We need a bed, and lube.”

James blinked at him, his pupils dark and wide as he took a second to process that. “Clint,” he said in a rough voice. “Yeah, Clint, please. If you want it, then-”

“Nothing I want more,” said Clint, and hooked his fingers into James’s belt loops, tugging him after him as he stepped back towards he stairs. “Want to feel you inside you, want you to _wreck_ me.”

“Yeah,” agreed James, moving with him. “Yeah, Clint, please.” He hesitated and one of the dark shadows that Clint had been doing his best to chase away whenever they appeared crossed his face. “I don’t remember doing this before. I think I musta, but I don’t- They took it from me.”

“I’ll help you remember,” said Clint, pausing their stumbling progress to kiss him again. “I’ll talk you through it, you’re gonna be great at this. We’ll get it back from them.”

“Okay,” said James, and then they were kissing again, wrapped around each other so tightly that Clint could feel the pressure of James’s embrace all around him.

He lost a few more minutes, then James’s hips pressed tighter against his and it came back in a flood, just how much he wanted James to fuck him right now, this first time they did anything like this.

“Upstairs,” he managed again, pulling away and not letting himself touch James, because the minute he did, he’d want to just hump against him right here in the hall until they both came. “Come on, upstairs.”

He turned and sprinted up the stairs with James only a step or two behind him, hands reaching out to rest on Clint’s waist as they dashed for the bedroom that wasn’t really just Clint’s any more, even if James was still keeping his clothes in the spare room.

Clint made it all the way to the bed before James tackled him down into the mess of blankets and sheets that smelled of them both together and fuck, Clint wanted that smell to surround him every day for the rest of his life. Nothing else was ever going to smell as right.

“Clothes,” said James in a growl, and started pulling up Clint’s shirt. “C’mon, need skin.”

“Yeah,” agreed Clint breathlessly, because he wanted James’s skin pressed against his, wanted to be able to reach his scent right from the source, wanted to feel the heat of him. He helped James drag his shirt off and toss it away, then grabbed for James’s shirt and ripped it off as well, then let himself run his hands down the strong lines of James’s chest, his shoulders and pecs and abs, shit, he was so damn hot, how was this really Clint’s mate?

“Pants,” snapped James as if he was only just holding on to rational thought, and they both went for their own pants, shoving them down and kicking them off along with their underwear until they were both completely, blissfully naked. James immediately dropped to press over the full length of Clint’s body, rubbing his skin against Clint’s as if trying to scentmark him, as if every part of Clint didn’t already belong to him. Clint wrapped his hands around James’s head and pulled him into a series of desperate, passionate kisses.

“Shit,” was all Clint could manage to gasp out when they finally paused to breathe for a moment. No wonder Coulson’s sister had just holed up for a month to fuck her mate when she’d found him. It was beginning to be more of a mystery to Clint that she’d managed to stop after a month.

“Yeah,” agreed James, pressing his erection down against Clint’s hip. “Are we- do you still-?”

“Yes,” said Clint immediately, and forced himself to tear far enough away from James to reach for the nightstand, fumbling the drawer open and pulling out the lube. He didn’t keep condoms here because he’d never intended to bring anyone else here, and definitely not a one night stand. He didn’t think that was going to matter much though, because the idea of having anything between him and James felt wrong on several levels, not least that Clint wanted to feel James fill him up with come, wanted to know he’d been marked by him.

Fuck it, Clint got tested often enough to know he was clean, and James hadn’t done anything like this for seventy years, so he would be as well.

While Clint was getting the lube, James got distracted by kissing down his neck, lingering where his shoulder muscles met it and making what would probably turn out to be lasting marks there. The touch of his mouth made Clint shudder, clutching at the lube as all thought of what came next got pushed away and he just tipped his head back to allow James better access.

“Oh shit,” he managed, “you’re definitely remembering how to do this.”

James snorted as he pulled away. “Some of it,” he allowed, then took the lube from Clint. “You might have to talk me through this bit.”

Clint thought about guiding him through opening him up, about how careful and thorough he always was when it came to taking care of Clint, and grabbed the lube back. “Not this time,” he said. “I want your cock in me as soon as possible, it’ll be quicker if I do it.”

He rolled them over so that he was on top, James spread out below him like the most incredible feast. “We can take our time later,” he added, taking in the beautiful lines of James’s body, the strength of his chest and the sleek perfection of his metal arm. “I’m gonna want to take a lot of time with you.”

James smiled up at him, dark hair spread around him on the pillow like a halo. “Not like we’ve got a lot else to do here. Just sex and Go Fish.”

Clint laughed as he snapped the cap of the lube open, spreading some on his fingers as he reached behind himself. “This is definitely better than Go Fish.” He shifted back a bit more, raising onto his knees so he had access and pressed inside with one finger, grunting slightly at the feel of it.

God, he did want to feel James’s fingers inside him like this, but he wanted his cock more right now. His beautiful, fat cock, which was going to fill Clint up and take him apart and, shit, he was going to have to spend at least a bit of time on getting ready for that. It had been a while since Clint had taken a dick as large as James’s.

“You look so….” said James, then drifted off without finishing the sentence, just staring up at Clint like he’d never seen anything like him before. Which, given he only remembered about 5% of his life, was probably fair. 

“You too,” agreed Clint, running his eyes over James’s body again and lingering on his absolutely stunning cock, which was hard enough to be resting against his stomach, flushed red and starting to leak.

Ah shit. Clint wanted to taste it. He wanted it in his mouth as much as he wanted it in his ass, he wanted it everywhere, he wanted to _consume _it.__

__No reason he couldn’t, of course. He was good at multitasking._ _

__He shuffled further down the bed to where he could lean over and take James’s cock in his hand, enjoying the way James let out a shocked sound at how that felt, then sank his mouth around it, taking as much as possible inside and sucking as James’s noises grew louder, one hand coming up to gently cradle around Clint’s head._ _

__God, Clint could smell him so clearly, pressed close like this. The strong, powerful scent that he’d been telling himself only seemed familiar because of Natasha but was so much more than that, that smelt like the kind of home Clint had never had, like he’d found right where he’d belonged._ _

__“Oh god, Clint, please,” James gasped, and Clint felt himself smiling around his cock as he pressed inside his ass with two lubed fingers, roughly opening himself up as he concentrated most of his attention on James’s cock, and the weight of it on his tongue, the way his lips felt stretched around it. God, one day very soon Clint was going to get to his knees and suck James off properly, the way he deserved, he was going to worship this beautiful cock until James was shaking and begging._ _

__Right now, Clint didn’t have anywhere near the patience for that though. He fucked three fingers into himself, closing his eyes so he could focus more easily on coordinating them with the movements of his mouth._ _

__No good, he was too turned on and distracted to properly manage both. He pulled away from James’s cock and rested his forehead on his thigh for a moment, gasping as he thrust inside himself with his fingers._ _

__“Clint?” asked James, sitting up. “Shit, Clint, are you- what can I do?”_ _

__Clint opened his eyes and was met again with the incredible sight of James’s cock. Okay, fuck it that was enough preparation. He needed that inside himself._ _

__“Just, stay like that,” he said, pulling his fingers out and moving forward to straddle James’s lap, wrapping one arm around his shoulders to keep himself steady as he took James’s cock in the other, holding it steady so he could gently sink down on it._ _

__“Oh fuck,” muttered James, grabbing Clint around the waist and pressing his forehead against his shoulder. “Oh fuck, Clint, that’s- You feel so good. So fucking good.”_ _

__“Yeah,” agreed Clint breathlessly, “Holy shit, James. This is-” He didn’t have the ability to find a word for what it was as he slowly sank down on James’s cock, feeling it filling him up, exactly as fantastic as he’d expected it to be._ _

__He paused for a moment once he’d taken all of it inside himself, resting in James’s lap and just letting himself bathe in how good it felt to be pressed so close together. James buried his face against Clint’s skin and took a deep breath, his arms tightening around him. “Mine,” he muttered. “My mate, you’re mine. I knew it, I knew you were mine.”_ _

__“Yeah,” agreed Clint, running fingers though James’s hair. “Yeah, you were right the whole time.” He rocked his hips slightly, testing how it felt, and they both groaned at the sensation. “Oh fuck,” muttered Clint, then repeated the motion before lifting up on his knees and pressing back down again._ _

__James just clung on, letting out harsh moans against Clint’s skin, shuddering against him as if he couldn’t control himself, and Clint felt like he knew how that felt. Holy shit, he’d had a lot of sex over the years, a lot of it really fucking good, but never anything that felt quite like this, like they were two puzzle pieces fitting together and creating something so much more than they were alone._ _

__“I’m not gonna last long,” he managed, fucking himself down on James’s cock again, then fumbling to find the strength in his thighs to rise up again. “Fuck, it’s- I need more, can you-?”_ _

__“Yeah,” said James, breathlessly, “Yeah, whatever you need, sweetheart.” And then he grabbed hold of Clint, rolling them both until Clint was under him, legs wrapped around his waist. Which hadn’t been quite what Clint meant but as soon as James started fucking into him, Clint stopped thinking about anything else. In this position, James was able to fuck hard and deep into Clint, filling him up and making him moan as he hit his prostate every time, sending sensation sparking through Clint until all thoughts had been driven from his head other than that James was there, James had him, James was making him feel so good._ _

__“Fuck, James, James, please, please,” he heard himself say, pressing back into James’s thrusts, before he lost all words, just staring at the desperate look on James face, his eyes wide as he stared down at Clint like he’d never seen anything like him before._ _

__“Please,” Clint managed one last time, and then came without having realised how close he was, groaning and squeezing around James’s cock, eyes shutting so all he could feel was the flood of the orgasm washing over him._ _

__“Clint,” gasped James, then curled over to press his forehead to Clint’s shoulder, taking in a deep breath as he thrust a couple more times, fast and frantic, and then came himself._ _

__“Oh shit,” said Clint, as James slumped down on top of him, heavy and sweaty and perfect. Clint ran a hand down his spine. “Shit, that was good.”_ _

__James made a murmured noise of agreement but didn’t move, which seemed fair. Clint needed a few moments to catch his breath and just really appreciate how great that had been, and that they’d be able to keep doing it every night for as long as they liked._ _

__Eventually James shifted enough to pull out of Clint and resettle them both so that they were more comfortable, although neither of them had the energy to go find a cloth or anything to clean up with._ _

__“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m kinda glad your pack didn’t hang around any longer than they did,” said James, and Clint laughed._ _

__“Yeah,” he agreed, running his fingers through James’s hair. As much as he’d enjoyed seeing Nat and Coulson, it woulda been kinda awkward to just hole up in his room and fuck if they were still here._ _

__Not that Clint thought that would have stopped him, not now he knew just how great James’s cock felt inside him. He turned his head, nuzzling against James’s cheek and then pressing a kiss there, before dipping his head a bit further to rest against his neck. He took in a deep breath, letting the warm familiarity of James’s scent wash over him then frowned._ _

__“Huh,” he said, and James lifted his head to look at him._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“Nothing, just-” Clint leaned in again and took another breath, concentrating on James’s scent. “You smell different.”_ _

__James tensed. “My scent changed?”_ _

__“Yeah,” said Clint, taking another breath and realising just why it had taken him a few minutes to realise. “You smell like both of us now, but it’s not just because of, you know,” he waved a vague hand to take in the crumpled mess of sheets around them and the way they’d been rubbing together, getting their scents all over each other. “At least, I don’t think so.”_ _

__James stared down at him with one of the blank looks that Clint was hoping one day he’d be able to decipher, then moved to press his nose to Clint’s neck, taking a deep breath in, and then another._ _

__He sat back and just stared at him. “You- Clint. You don’t just smell like you’re mine. You smell like me. Like-” He broke off, apparently unable to find the words for it, which was fair. Human languages didn’t really have the ability to describe concepts that only wolves understood._ _

__“I know,” said Clint, leaning in and taking another breath of James’s scent. “It’s like it changed, like it knows that we’re, you know...”_ _

__“Not just potential mates any more,” finished James. “We sealed the deal.”_ _

__Clint laughed at his phrasing, feeling his heart fill up with happiness. “Exactly,” he said. “Shit, can’t believe Coulson didn’t mention this earlier.”_ _

__James shrugged, settling back down into Clint’s arms. “Guess he was kinda distracted by the Hydra thing.”_ _

__Clint pulled him in closer, setting tiny kisses along his skin. “Always some excuse with him,” he said, as James shifted closer and then turned his head enough to start kissing Clint properly. Clint lost track of the conversation and just lost himself in slow, deep kisses that smelled of him and James mingled together. God, he was so fucking lucky that this guy had been sent to kidnap him._ _


End file.
